


Homo Christmas

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assigned song: Homo Christmas by Pansy Division. Takes place S1 post 110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/gifts).



> For severina2001, who made me do it. And then helped me out when I started flailing about it being 88 words too long.
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Licking nipples  
> Licking nuts  
> Putting candy canes  
> Up each other's butts

Justin sat across from Emmett, recalling last night. He’d had a candy cane when Brian molested him. The candy was tossed; it wasn’t until Justin was ass in the air with a slender, weirdly cold object sliding inside him that he remembered. Then Brian started eating his ass, and he stopped remembering anything, because Brian fucked him with a CANDY CANE and that shouldn’t have been hot. Justin took a sip of soda as Brian plopped down.

“Doesn’t soda give you gas?” 

Justin pointedly took another sip. Before his eyes widened. He turned red.

“Does anyone else smell mint?” Emmett asked.


End file.
